


【旼狼】赤地玫瑰

by xnzsw



Category: Nyundeep
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnzsw/pseuds/xnzsw





	【旼狼】赤地玫瑰

#

裴玥晗在兄长家用过晚饭，又吃了盏茶才动身归家。走的时候她大嫂抱着小侄子特意送至门口，面色显得十分不轻松。裴玥晗心里明白她挂念自己，她们是从小一块儿长大的，说是姑嫂，其实比姐妹还要亲近几分。可事已至此，裴玥晗已经没有退路了，索性一不做二不休。父亲在世时对他们兄妹的教育便十分严格。在裴家，没有任何苦痛是不能承受的。父亲常挂在嘴边一句话，长痛不如短痛。犹豫彷徨往往误事，对自己狠心才是给自己机会。虽然一直以来对父亲怀着交织的敬和恨，可裴玥晗却总记着这句话。

“你再好好想想，总会有别的办法。你还年轻呢！”直到她启动引擎，她大嫂也没停了劝说，抱着沉睡的儿子担忧地望着她。她家小侄子刚满一岁，这时吃饱了奶窝在母亲怀里像只胖嘟嘟的小白猪，裴玥晗对他疼爱极了，她从小就喜欢小孩子，在她还没长大的时候，在她还被不懂得大院中那些见不得人的丑闻的时候，她也是真心疼爱过弟弟的。裴玥晗攥着手包的指头下意识收紧了力度，骨节凌厉瞧着怪可怜。这些年她更瘦了。人人都道她嫁了个好夫君，却无人知晓个中酸辛。她丈夫虽是四房所出，但婆母生前是老爷子最宠爱的一位夫人，如今老爷子还健在，四房这边自然少不了更多的偏爱。贵在对方也相当争气，算是一众兄姊中最能干的一个。高墙之内危机四伏，能安然渡至今日实属不易。婚姻生活并未让无忧无虑的少女变成只需安心享福的娴静太太。大家族的日子不如想象中好过，路是自己选，裴玥晗始终坚信，命也在自己手里。

裴玥晗进门时，家里只有厨房亮着灯。她趿拉着拖鞋走过去，裴珍映正在舔着蛋糕叉子上的奶油。兴许是太沉浸在甜美的味道，甚至连裴玥晗的进门声都没听见。

家里佣人很少，她丈夫不喜欢家里出现外人，于是只有一个常年煮饭的婆婆，是看着裴玥晗长大的。这些天回了老家，算来明早便回来了。

“珍映？”她又叫了一声。

裴珍映背对着门，转身见人惊掉了叉子，两只眼睛睁得又圆又大。

他长得像足了裴家人的模样，唯有这一双眼睛。裴玥晗见过那女人，他这双眼睛跟生他的那个狐狸精别无两样。

“姐姐…”，裴珍映小心翼翼地回应她，他饿得不行，又不懂得煮饭。冰箱里有块樱桃奶油蛋糕，也不知过期没，只馋得口水快掉下来了。也不再怨自己在县城的时候为什么只顾着玩，为什么不同徐奶奶学些本事，起码能填饱肚子。

“没吃晚饭吗？”，裴玥晗的声音如往常温柔，“只吃了这个？吃得饱吗？我们珍珍还在长身体呢！”

裴珍映点头如捣蒜。自从半年前被同父异母的姐姐接回“家”，对方一直待他很好。他有了间自己的小卧房，傍晚的时候会有阳光斜照进窗子里，窗外有棵很高大的法国梧桐，斑驳的树影打在墙壁上，听着树叶在风中的沙沙声，这让他喜欢极了。虽然他总是很想念一直照顾他的徐奶奶，如果能把奶奶接来一起就好了。

在这里他上了最好的高中，他今年读高一了。县城的教学质量总照这里要差，开始是有些吃力，但也算跟得上。他是有些小聪明的，想要名次排在前面不容易，但应付老师和考试还是够用。他喜欢踢足球，学校里有片很大的足球场草坪，那是他最放松的地方了。男孩子间的友谊没有电动游戏无法实现的，如果有，那就来一场足球比赛吧。在他简单的小脑袋里，男孩子就是要奔跑起来要挥汗如雨的，但是他喜欢在夕阳下汗湿了衣衫跟三五好友打打闹闹一起回家的情景，尽管他并非性格外向的男孩，但这起码让他看起来像个正常的男孩。

可显然，姐夫不是这样想的。这一认知让裴珍映沮丧极了。他还记得那日他是同艾瑞克一路回家。艾瑞克是他在学校新结识的朋友，长着一双蓝眸子的中德混血。在家门口道别时，艾瑞克热烈地拥抱了他，并约定以后也要一起玩。裴珍映一路哼着歌跑上楼，心情雀跃极了。经过楼梯转角蓦地见黄旼炫背对着他站在落地窗前。

他面对黄旼炫总是有些紧张的。从他到这个家，半年来碰见黄旼炫的次数屈指可数。对方似乎很少回家，或是在他熟睡了的午夜。坦白讲，这实在让他松了一口气。很多年过去，他已经17岁了，过往时光里许多快乐或悲伤的事情，其实都快记不得了。他是个心宽的孩子，除了那个他早已习惯的“烦恼”，过去的也就过去了。如果不是再遇见黄旼炫，并且对方是作为姐夫的身份，裴珍映大概会永远忘记，那个他零星记忆中最尴尬最不堪的时刻。

那一刻黄旼炫震惊的脸，和自己就快要哭出来的哀求，“求求你旼炫哥…求求你别告诉别人…哥，不要告诉别人…”

记忆中少年的面庞变成眼前男人挺拔的背影。直到对方转过身，裴珍映才顿觉自己呆站在楼梯口的行为多么愚蠢。面对他，黄旼炫总是冷淡的，这一日竟然主动开口，“有空多做功课，少出去疯玩。”在裴珍映简单的小脑袋里，这是不难理解的。家里有个半大的野孩子，日日疯跑玩闹，这对于一个极其注重生活质量有着严重洁癖的已婚未育男性来说，是难以忍受的。寄人篱下难免看人脸色，虽然他对姐姐接他“回家”的原因至今一无所知，但这并不影响他欢快地生活在这里。

因为他再也不需要吃药了。

裴玥晗亲自带他去见了医生。这里的医生一直笑眯眯的，不像从前在县城，医院的门诊楼里没有空调，夏天里只有天花板上的电扇慢悠悠地转，就算空气流动也是热的。穿着白大褂的中年阿姨不耐烦的在纸上画了几道叫人看不懂的字，不耐烦地叫他去划价缴费。早几年都是徐奶奶每月来的，后来老人的类风湿越发严重，甚至无法承受长距离的行走，按时来开药便成了裴珍映的差事。每个月总有一个周五的下午他会请上半天假，从学校到县里的医院步行也只要十几分钟，却是他无虑生活中最值得苦恼的时刻了。药是他自小服用的，很早便开始对他的身体不起作用了，这一点他早就感受到了。他总是越想越沮丧，奶奶年纪大了，老人家的病耽误不得，哪里都是需要钱的。他实在不想在自己身上花费这项不必要的开销了。如果他不再吃药了，或许可以剩下些钱带着奶奶去外面的医院看病，上次县里的医生说过，奶奶的病不能再耽误了。

他在炎炎的太阳下背着双肩包闷头边走边盘算，唯独忘了他是谁，他要成为谁这个任谁来看都最重要的问题。或者在他心里，成为一个看起来正常的人，比任何事情都重要。于是当这里的医生笑着说他原来的药没有服用的必要，转而用青春期需要的营养素代替的时候，他才不管从天而降的甜美浆果会不会有毒。

但身体的变化是真实的渐渐发生的。傻孩子什么都不知道，只以为日子好了，连打小精瘦的自己都长肉了。  
#

裴珍映做完功课下楼，在起居室看见了换了件裙子打算出门的姐姐。裴玥晗正低头整理手包，听闻脚步声叫住了裴珍映，“姐姐给你热了牛奶，在流理台上，趁热喝了早点睡。啊…还有咖啡，你姐夫回来了，在书房，帮姐姐端给他，姐姐着急出门…乖啊…”

啊字被关门声吃掉了。

一块蛋糕并没将裴珍映喂饱，他坐在餐桌前几口喝下那杯牛奶，或许因为饿的关系，总觉得今天的格外甜。该怎么面对黄旼炫呢，其实在那天之前，黄旼炫都对他很好的。当时他还生活在父亲身边，黄旼炫的父亲与裴父多年老友，两家向来交往频繁。黄旼炫是老来子，生得聪明俊俏，自然走哪儿都被父亲带着。他没少在裴珍映被人欺嫌的时候站出来“救”他，说是救，不过是小朋友之间的小把戏。哪家的孩子不被教，黄家根基复杂，最是不好得罪。裴珍映是例外的那个傻孩子，只道是黄旼炫对他关照写，他便当对方对他是好的，黄旼炫是好人。

可是傻孩子忘性也大。如果“好人”有一天无意得知了他的秘密，那“好人”也变得尴尬而危险了。

何必想这些呢，男孩子不必这般矫情。他用力摇摇头，有点晕晕的，端着杯子踩上楼梯的时候，他想睡觉了。

黄旼炫在书房里开视讯会议，裴珍映的敲门声小猫似的，脚步也轻飘飘的。他仿佛做错了事一般，畏惧与自己的眼神交流。这未尝不可。黄旼炫同样害怕直视他的眼睛。那里如同住着一面宁静的湖泊，底下却是巨浪和漩涡。

可怜的傻孩子这一晚脸红地异常，从毛绒绒的后脑勺到细瘦的脖颈，甚至T恤领口覆盖下的皮肤都泛着异样的潮红。黄旼炫不禁好笑，“偷东西”的人竟也知廉耻。但他不愿意用这样的形容去定义这个傻孩子，自己难道就有着一尘不染的人格吗？不过是担心裴珍映害怕罢了。

每个午夜都要赴一场独角的约。他推开通往瑰丽梦境的门，里面有着令人觊觎已久的玉盘珍馐。它每天都一样，又每天都不同。事实上黄旼炫并无资格评价它的美丽跟别样，他是个只敢用手指感受，只敢执握刀叉徒流口水的懦夫，他是个在意食物的感觉和心情的孤独主义者，他龌龊又狂热的心疯狂地渴望被接纳，又惧于被人窥见。他太矛盾了。

可是就算过过干瘾也是好的。他得以收获月光下对方青涩皎洁的许多模样。裴珍映的睡相放肆地可爱。他不习惯穿睡衣，只穿着一条底裤和白T恤。他经常蹬被子，上衣偶尔卷至胸口，晾着一整片小肚皮。可是黄旼炫舍不得给他盖上，吃不到看看总是可以的吧？他的手指触及裴珍映身上每一处可以抵达的皮肤，嘴唇触上自己残留着温热滑腻触感的手指，就当作吻遍他全身了。

他因此掌握裴珍映的身体任何一处细微的变化。这个傻孩子，他一定不知道自己胸前的两团小奶包早就鼓起来了。他的珍珍。从前黄旼炫都叫他珍珍。也许连珍珍自己都忘了。他们有过一段挺好的日子。如同一只白色的大兔子和一只棕黄色的小兔子跑在洒着白色月光的草地上，他们亲昵地贴在一起，像是世上最好的伴侣。他的傻珍珍早就不记得了。

珍珍哪里都是小小的。小小的脑袋，小小的嘴唇，小小的两朵粉红色乳晕，小小的两个嫩芽似的乳尖。黄旼炫小心翼翼地舔过那里，仿佛吃得到奶味，如果有一天能在太阳底下拥抱亲吻，他一定会好好照顾珍珍的两颗小奶团子。

他甚至经历过珍珍在睡梦中夹腿。两条嫩细的大腿绷直并拢在一起磨蹭，珍珍的鼻尖和额头冒出了细微的汗，在月色下仰起了脖子，红透了一张脸。水红的小嘴儿微微张着，这个小笨蛋连气都喘不匀，黄旼炫恨不得钻进他的梦里带着他一起沉沦。可是他只能在这里无措地看着，像个傻子一样吃醋，珍珍每一声低喘和呻吟简直都要了他的命。他梦里的人是谁，是那个抱他的男孩吗？是谁都没有分别。他都只能听着他愈渐急促的吟哦，压抑着快要跳出来的心，抖着手指抚上他高潮过后湿透的底裤，眼睁睁看着他的珍珍同别人在梦里，在情欲的波涛里翻涌，而自己因为懦弱，成了这个世界上最可悲的人。

今夜的天气格外好。黄旼炫第一百九十二次旋开雕花木门的把手，这个傻孩子从来不知道锁门，也从来不知道每天夜里他亲爱的姐夫如何痴迷他年轻的身体，甚至企图饕餮他的整副灵魂。他依旧背对着门躺着，纯白的底裤包裹着浑圆的小屁股，他的确胖了一点，屁股上的肉也更软了。今天的确不一样。珍珍似乎并没睡着。他急促地喘着气，像是沉溺在某个巨大的痛苦里，丝毫没有发现注视着自己的另一双眼睛。

黄旼炫企图退出门去的脚步迟疑了。如同着魔般，他被那粗喘声牵引着朝床的方向走，鬼使神差地旋开床头的夜灯。昏黄灯光下裴珍映浑身是汗，T恤已经湿透了，他像只被煮熟的小虾，蜷着身子徒劳无功地揉弄着自己下体地肉芽。

“珍映…”，黄旼炫怔忪间唤他的名字，“珍映，你怎么了？”

裴珍映微微侧过身体，拿他哭得通红的眼睛看着他，委委屈屈的，说出口的话里全是哭意，“姐夫，你帮帮我，呜呜…，我快死了…”

黄旼炫抖着手褪去他汗湿的上衣，裴珍映通体烫得可怕。黄旼炫生来皮肤较常人凉，落在滚烫的皮肉上难免令他舒服。他那可怜的肉芽依旧挺立着却已经吐不出任何东西，整个人在不上不下的浑沌中渐渐神志模糊。

黄旼炫从未想过会出现如今这一幕。他只能趁在睡梦中小心触碰的珍珍，此刻光着小屁股赤裸着缠在他身上，他几乎完全失去了意识，本能驱使着身体寻找着能让他好受一点的所在。黄旼炫却没法好受。裴珍映软绵绵的身子蹭得他心头蹿火。他应该帮帮珍珍的。这并非趁人之危。因为裴珍映早已没法满足隔着布料的简单磨蹭了，他的下巴搭在黄旼炫肩头，作乱的手四处乱摸，对方露在外面的肌肤几乎被他摸遍了。黄旼炫的喉结似乎是什么稀罕的东西，裴珍映胡作非为的手指在那里来来回回摸索，末了又摸摸自己的脖子。

“我怎么没有？”

是珍珍引诱他。一瞬间黄旼炫便为自己疯狂的念头找到合理理由。不是他觊觎珍珍纤软的胴体，也不是欺负他无从思考没有招架能力，他只是想让珍珍好过一点。他热烈而隐秘地喜欢着他，一切只是想让他好。

他从心底感谢始作俑者，甚至快要猜出对方是谁了。一切不过是成人之美又与己方便。只是珍珍，只是他有些可怜。但是没关系，黄旼炫会狠狠地疼他，让所有人羡慕。

“姐夫…”他的傻珍珍叉开双腿跨坐在他身上忘情地摆腰，湿透了的水穴前后磨蹭着他被内裤包裹着的粗硬性器。他知道自己在做什么吗，黄旼炫边褪去身上阻碍，轻声唤他，“你从前都叫我什么的？珍珍，你不是都忘了？我是谁？”

顶端的蘑菇头裹上了珍珍身体里流出来亮晶晶的液体，黄旼炫握着那里在穴口若有似无地戳。他并不知道自己的如意算盘打偏了，裴珍映被他不上不下地吊在那里，完全没了回忆前尘的心思。偏又不得要领，急得握住了黄旼炫作恶的手，撑开腿直直地往下坐。

黄旼炫舒服地头皮发麻，里面层层叠叠的软肉纷纷裹上来，哪里一戳都是酥软多汁的。裴珍映在纷至沓来的快感中微张着嘴发不出声音，他未经人事的身体太敏感，没戳几下子就抖着身子到了，穴肉欢快蠕动着，裹着黄旼炫的大东西不让人出去。

“珍珍，放松点儿”，黄旼炫在他耳边絮絮地道，“你忘了？以前是怎么叫我的？哥哥只是不小心看到了你的小洞，又没说什么，就不理哥哥了？嗯？小没良心…”

裴珍映缩进他怀里嘤嘤地哭，不知是难受得厉害，兴奋得难以承受，还是羞得不愿看人，下面含着黄旼炫的东西却暗暗地缩紧。

“啧…轻点儿咬哥哥”，黄旼炫抓着他的屁股牟这劲儿上下套弄，他水做的肉穴这样不经戳，不过几十下里面便浇上冠部一股暖流，黄旼炫急退出来，透明液体如泄洪般涌出来，顺着大腿根滴滴答答地往下淌，裴珍映只顾抖着小屁股断断续续地呜咽，就着湿淋淋的内里再插进去，没几下又溅出一阵热流在黄旼炫的小腹上。

他渐渐没了力气，任由人来回摆弄，只知道软绵绵的两条细胳膊圈着黄旼炫的胳膊，教什么学什么，问一句答一句，最后黄旼炫说“哥哥射在里面了？”他也只会重复人的话，“哥哥射在里面了。”

他累得撑不起眼皮，朦胧间看着黄旼炫换了床单。又被人抱在身上，肉穴里的东西顺着会阴慢慢往外淌。黄旼炫手指揩起那几滴抿了进去，里面嫩粉色的肉在余韵中蠕动着，他的珍珍还在可爱地打着抖。

裴珍映嘴唇半张着，露出一小截殷红地舌头，黄旼炫裹着精液的手指勉强塞进他嘴里。珍珍什么都不懂。黄旼炫看他的表情跟他看芝士蛋糕时别无二致，珍珍一定是这样想的。

他只是饿了。

黄旼炫也没好到哪里去。他俯下头去啯珍珍的奶尖。那里现在只能称得上贫瘠。但是黄旼炫相信，总有一天…一定会有那么一天......

-?-


End file.
